


Experimentation

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Tenants of Skyhold Apartment [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen just can't get that image out of his mind and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

Cullen sat on his bed in his boxers, the front door locked and his curtains carefully drawn shut. He looked at the tube of lubrication he’d bought earlier, sitting innocently on his nightstand, and wondered for the hundredth time if he was actually going to use it. Tugging himself off before actually going to sleep wasn’t usually a nightly occurrence but it had been recently. The image Cullen’s inadvertently perverted statement had caused the day Dorian had quit his previous job had cropped up nearly every time he went to sleep since then however.

Dorian likely knew he’d had a naughty thought but Cullen was positive Dorian had imagined exactly what he’d said. Cullen over him, their bits connected with his front and Dorian’s backside. That hadn’t been what he’d imagined however. Dorian had been over him, his bits up Cullen’s backside. He knew he wasn’t anywhere near ready for that step but apparently his mind had other ideas. Perhaps it was simple curiosity spurred on by a when rather than an if.

He stood and pushed down his boxers. It was no different than his first fumbling nights with the only girlfriend he’d had in High School only much safer. Cullen didn’t have to involve another person. There was less embarrassment all the way around. If he decided he didn’t like having something up his bottom they could stick with Dorian’s image when he was ready for that step. He knew he liked that.

Now that he had what he was about to do neatly rationalized he stepped out of his boxers and threw them at his laundry bin. He stood looking at his bed for a moment, thinking about the best position and flipped back the comforter and top sheet. Cullen sat on the edge, swung his legs up and scooted towards the middle of the bed. Facing his window he lay on his side and took a deep breath.

Despite the nervous apprehension he still felt his cock was very interested. He gripped the base with his left hand and gave a few experimental tugs. Satisfied he grabbed tube on his nightstand and bent his top leg a little. Cullen squeezed some of the slick gel onto his fingers and spent a moment rubbing his thumb through it, a little fascinated with the easy slide across his fingers. He took another deep breath and gripped his cock again, reaching behind him with his right.

It took him a moment, feeling along and rubbing around his entrance, before pushing his index finger through. He paused, thinking it felt weird rather than uncomfortable. Cullen slowly pushed his finger in as far as he could and paused again to stroke himself a couple of times. Staring at his wall he concentrated on his finger, slowly out and back in. Gradually it felt less weird and more good so he added his middle finger.

That felt a little uncomfortable and he paused, stroking his cock. When he resumed the steady slide his eyes slid shut. He let his mind wander and predictably he thought of Dorian. The image that just wouldn’t leave him sprang into motion. Cullen thought of Dorian behind him, his fingers gaining speed, his off-hand jerking erratically at his cock. His breathing sped and he felt the familiar tension coiling tightly, surprised when it suddenly released.

Cullen opened his eyes, panting slightly as he let his fingers slip free. He hadn’t expected to actually enjoy it despite his intense curiosity. Raised in a small town he’d grown up thinking there was something wrong with him and took great pains to hide or erase these desires. Even after admitting there was nothing wrong with him for being attracted to males, part of him had still considered it and everything that went along with it somehow unnatural. It was comforting to discover that he was still himself after tugging off with his fingers up his backside.

This would happen again. Fingers were likely very different from a cock however. There were plenty of places that sold toys if he could work up the courage to go into one. Cullen sleepily wiped his fingers off on the sheet. He could change them tomorrow but for now he rolled to his other side and pulled the top sheet up to his waist, a little more comfortable with himself.


End file.
